


Up there, down here.

by littenblomst



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, They're so in love omg, it's short but full of love, movie compliant, thinking about bram's coming out, translated from my original italian work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littenblomst/pseuds/littenblomst
Summary: “Would you come back, if you had the chance?” he asks and he’s frightened of the answer, like it could wipe him out as a hurricane would. Bram smiles. “Just to kiss you again, like I did on that Ferris Wheel.”





	Up there, down here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I'm here again. I posted a story a few months ago and then I didn't really tried something new. This story itself is just a translated version of the one I posted almost a year ago, in Italian. I hope you like it and I'd like to read some comments, please. Especially if you'd found my English imperfect, I'd like to improve it. Let me know, please.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“You didn’t?”

“I didn’t. I only wanted you.”

Simon hold his breathe a little. His fingers are gently tangled in Bram’s short hair, whom is quietly laid in his arms. _Blue_ ’s hugging him like he’s used to, like – just a few hours ago – they hadn’t been totally _hopeless_. Simon feels like a totally different guy and he likes the feeling: it reminds him of when he sees a movie and the awaited happy ending arrives.

“I would’ve done anything…” Blue starts, raising his head in order to look in the other’s moon-grey eyes. He touches him like he’s always been his – and Simon thinks that’s unbelievable, the knowing of a moment where he wasn’t, where his heart wasn’t whispering his name yet, where they were _hopeless_. “…to have you, without getting there. Everyone was looking at us and I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t, until the very last moment…” and he stays in silence, the following words dying in his throat, his face hiding against Simon’s shoulder.

He’s coyer than he was in the e-mails. Simon gently take his hand and tangle his fingers with the other’s: now, he remembers. He’s not only Blue, he’s _Bram_. Bram who, step by step, is going to become the man he was online, his superhero alter ego. Bram, who still needs time. Bram, who chose to make this journey not alone and, among all, chose Simon to be his companion.

And Simon feels guilty for not being worried about how Bram took his brutal coming out. He was so concerned about how hard was his that he didn’t find the time to wonder what it had been like, for Bram, who still had everything to lose, who was always terrified by the imagine of revealing himself. Just like Simon was, before the e-mails, before Blue. That fear ended being not so catastrophic, thanks to Bram that wrote that e-mails tangled with interest, witty irony, _love_. “Would you come back, if you had the chance?” he asks and he’s frightened of the answer, like it could wipe him out as a hurricane would.

Bram smiles. “Just to kiss you again, like I did on that Ferris Wheel.”

Simon’s room hasn’t the same atmosphere the city had a few hours ago: there’s only a lamp lighting the night and evidencing the “Hufflepuff” crest and it’s hopelessly incomparable to the poetic and vivid stars they could almost touch up there. Simon has nothing to romantically offer him, because they’re just the two of them, now. None is going to clap for their courage down here. But Simon still kisses him, softly. Simon still hopes to make him feel like he could touch the stars.

_Even now, even down here._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write about a specifict plot, check littenblomst on tumblr and ask, I'd like to hear your idea! Thank you. <3


End file.
